


Untitled

by hydrangea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Miscarriage, Pre-Canon, Uncanonical Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/pseuds/hydrangea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Izumi Curtis and a young Mrs. Bradley meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talibusorabat (hermitcave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/gifts).



> Mentions of miscarriage.

The waters were still and dark under the moonless sky, stretching noiselessly over the sandy beach. With the lights of the town behind her and the shrubby trees lending her shadow, the world surrounding her seemed like an almost unpenetrable dark. She could see better than most, but even to her, the shapes of stones and the far-off island were little more than silhouettes.

Izumi had stretched out her legs in front of her, toes curled into the sand. The warmth lent by the sun had long since evaporated and the chill crept into her very bones. Only the jacket her husband had hung around her shoulders before he let her go kept her warm -- by his care as much as the thickness of the fabric. 

She let her hand drift to the flatness of her stomach. Another attempt failed; bled out during the night. Her husband had said nothing, but the way he'd held her had given her more than enough.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was out here."

She didn't turn around, having heard the speaker come long ago. She hadn't thought they'd come her way -- the blackberry patch behind her would've put off most intruders.

"It's a nice night." She lit the lamp beside her and looked up, taking a moment to let her eyes adjust. The woman was a round-faced young woman, blond hair primly tucked into a bun and her dress sensible and fashionable all at ones. Her blue eyes and matching blue gemstone earrings, glittering in the light, matched the ones in her wedding picture well. "I didn't expect to meet you here, Mrs. Bradley."

Mrs. Bradley flushed. "I truly am sorry for intruding."

Izumi nodded the patch of sand next to her. "I wouldn't mind company."

For a moment, she thought Mrs. Bradley would run away. Back to her husband, who were doubtlessly asleep in his bed at the best hotel Dublith had to offer. Why this woman wasn't asleep beside him... Well, maybe she'd tell her.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm not with my husband." Mrs. Bradley stared out over the water, much as Izumi had only moments ago. "You must think I'm a crazy woman for coming this far out in the middle of the night."

"Everyone needs a bit of peace and quiet now and then." Mrs. Bradley had folded her skirt neatly as she sat, Izumi noted, even though there were no witnesses to see her should she lose her poise. This woman came from a world far different than hers, but one that Izumi didn't think much of and much less wanted to join. "The way I see it, someone in your position likely needs it more than most."

Mrs. Bradley laughed softly. "You could say so." The words were followed by a sigh. "And lately, I've needed it more often than before." Her eyes darted to Izumi. "Forgive me for asking this, but-- you're the butcher's wife, yes? The alchemist? Our hosts spoke of you."

"Yes." She didn't elaborate.

Mrs. Bradley turned towards her, a feverish light suddenly in her eyes. "Then-- You might be able to help me. My husband..." She managed to get a hold of herself, reserve falling into place in her face. "I can't have children, Mrs. Curtis. My husband knows, of course, and understands. But I know that-- We both want children."

Pain threatened to overwhelm Izumi for a moment, then she got a hold of it and pushed it away. "That's not something I can help with." She tried to keep her words gently, but from the way Mrs. Bradley flinched away, she hadn't managed. "Your husband should've told you; alchemy involving the living human body is forbidden."

The light in Mrs. Bradley's eyes dimmed. "I see. I'd hoped... My husband did tell me."

"I can't carry to term." Izumi didn't know why she said it, only that she somehow felt some sort of connection with this woman that had stumbled onto her. "My husband and I have tried, but it's not possible."

"Oh." Mrs. Bradley reached out, took Izumi's hand. "I'm sorry. You must've-- I must've upset you with my questions."

"Our husbands are kind." Izumi didn't take her hand back as she turned back towards the sea, letting it remain in Mrs. Bradley's warm grip. "They accept us for what we are."

"And we love them." Mrs. Bradley sighed.

"That we do."

***

Morning had begun to light at the horizon when Izumi walked Mrs. Bradley back to the hotel. The Fuhrer -- not asleep after all -- greeted them at the door and swept his wife away after a genuine 'thank you' directed at Izumi. Her own husband was already up when she came home, the day's work already begun. He kissed her gently as she came to wrap her arms around him, then sent her off to bed with promises of breakfast when she woke up.

By the time she did, the Fuhrer's entourage was long gone.


End file.
